


My chastity is in danger

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Es sólo un maldito beso —dijo Wolfram con voz venenosa, acercándose a él lentamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My chastity is in danger

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Kyo Kara Maou! Pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—Es  _sólo_ un maldito beso —dijo Wolfram con voz venenosa, acercándose a él lentamente. Aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo, su frente estaba un poco arrugada de manera muy similar a la de Gwendal cuando Yuuri no terminaba el trabajo a tiempo y sus ojos resplandecían, furiosos.

Yuuri levantó ambas manos, conciliador, riendo con nerviosismo. Murata le dio una palmada en el hombro, derramando un poco de su bebida sobre su pantalón, e hipó en su oído:

—¡Sí, Shibuya, es sólo un maldito beso! —imitando el tono furioso de Wolfram, que le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—No me estás ayudando —susurró Yuuri en la oreja de su amigo, que seguía hipando—, además, ¡todo esto es  _tú_ culpa! ¿Por qué tenías que retarlo a besarme, eh? —le reclamó, pero Murata acababa de pasar a mejor vida sobre su sillón: tirado sobre los mullidos cojines, con la cara cubierta por el cabello oscuro, roncaba sin parar mientras sujetaba su vaso precariamente con la punta de los dedos. Yuuri se apresuró a quitárselo antes de que el líquido ámbar ensuciara la preciada alfombra de su madre.

— _Yuuri._

—Wo-wolfram —tartamudeó, dejando el vaso de Murata sobre la mesa, al lado del suyo. Echó un vistazo hacía arriba y se encontró con dos orbes esmeraldas clavados en su rostro. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

—Es-sólo-un-maldito-beso —repitió el rubio, agregando un énfasis desagradable a cada una de sus palabras. Yuuri volvió a estremecerse, viéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada de la figura imponente que tenía delante. Las luces de la sala de su casa estaban apagadas, solamente los iluminaba un charco de luz de luna que se colaba por la puerta del patio y un poco de la luz encendida en la cocina, que estaba hecha un desastre después de su pequeña reunión improvisada. Sólo distinguía los rizos dorados de Wolfram, su frente, sus ojos y sus pómulos, pero no su boca o su cuello, pues gran parte de su cuerpo estaba sumergido en sombras—. No voy a morderte.

—No es eso lo que…

—Sólo si me dejas —aclaró sin darle tiempo a Yuuri para protestar.

Silencio.

Los ojos y boca de Yuuri se abrieron en un rictus de sorpresa mientras intentaba enfocar el rostro de Wolfram, que se había quedado petrificado en su sitio. Ahora, el rey de ShinMa sólo distinguía el parpadeo de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Sólo si te…?

—¿…Dejas?

Los dos comenzaron a desternillarse en el suelo con limpias carcajadas que sirvieron para destrozar el mutismo en el que habían quedado sumergidos tras el chistecito de Wolfram. Yuuri se tiró de espaldas sobre la alfombra, con las manos sobre el estomago, y rió con los ojos entornados, observando parcialmente las lámparas apagadas del techo, Wolfram, por otro lado, se derrumbó sobre la mesita de la sala, apagando sus risotadas contra la madera manchada de comida chatarra y alcohol. Su puño se estrellaba de vez en cuando contra la madera.

—Shh, shh —siseó Yuuri entre risas. Tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas—, lo vas a despertar —dijo, señalando a Murata, que roncaba pacíficamente contra los cojines.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —masculló Wolfram, sin dejar de reír.

La botella de alcohol reposaba, impoluta, sobre la mesa y se sacudía con cada movimiento realizado por el mazoku. Aún quedaba el suficiente líquido en su interior para llenar la mitad de un vaso.

—¿Hey, quién crees que haya bebido más? ¿Él? —Preguntó Yuuri, señalando a Murata con el dedo otra vez—, ¿tú? —Y señaló a Wolfram—, ¿o yo? —terminó, bizqueando por señalarse la cara.

—¿Quién se desmayó primero? —ambos observaron a Murata.

Volvieron a reír, ésta vez más fuerte y con más aspavientos.

—Pe-pero… ay… fue él el que empezó el juego de ¿Verdad o Reto? —logró decir Yuuri entre carcajadas. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos.

—Pero no cumplió ningún reto. Todo lo que hizo fue responder Verdades —se quejó Wolfram, sujetando la botella de licor por el cuello para ponerla de cabeza y observar el liquido cayendo en picada hacia la parte más delgada del cristal. Era una suerte que la botella tuviera el tapón puesto.

—Mentiras, dirás. Yo trabajé con él aquel verano en la playa y jamás lo vi besando a esa rubia 90-60-90 que mencionó.

Wolfram rió bajito y siguió jugando con la botella.

—No creo que la gente vaya por ahí dando sus primeros besos delante de ti, que no te atreves ni a besarme a mí. Seguramente verte le baja los ánimos a cualquiera —se burló, recargando la frente en la superficie de la mesa.

Había caramelos desperdigados por todos lados, latas de cerveza y empaques de comida chatarra que habían comprado en la tienda de conveniencia camino a casa. Era una suerte que Wolfram aún no se hubiera pegado algún chicle en el cabello por accidente… ¿o quizá ya lo había hecho?

—Auch, Wolfram, me hubiera dolido menos que me apuñalaras con tu espada —se quejó Yuuri, masajeándose el pecho con aire melodramático.

—¿Cuál de las dos?

Volvieron a observarse durante un instante, en silencio. Sólo escucharon los ronquidos de Murata y el ruido del alcohol en la botella cada vez que Wolfram la sacudía. Más risas. Ésta vez, Yuuri estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Era una suerte que Miko y Shouma estuvieran fuera de la ciudad por un asunto de negocios del padre de los Shibuya. Yuuri no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si sus viejos llegaban a la casa y los encontraban a los tres en un estado tan decrepito. Shouri era otro asunto: cuando se había enterado de que Wolfram y Murata pasarían la noche en casa, se había esfumado a toda pastilla del lugar a Sólo Él Supo Dónde, aplicando aquello de  _vive hoy, pelea mañana._

Yuuri sólo estaba un poco preocupado del estado que tendría la casa para cuando sus padres arribaran al día siguiente. Tendría que levantarse temprano para limpiar la sala, el baño y la cocina, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si estaba  _crudo._ Al menos lo consolaba el saber que no estaría sólo: por supuesto, Wolfram lo ayudaría y, con un poco de suerte, Murata también, si quería seguir disfrutando los platillos —gratis— de su madre.

—¿Y si seguimos jugando? —preguntó Wolfram, posando la botella sobre la mesa y recostándola en el centro. La giró con los dedos y la pieza de cristal tardó unos segundos en detenerse por completo. El líquido ámbar en su interior estaba burbujeando.

—No tengo fuerzas para cumplir con más retos, Wolf —dijo Yuuri, sincero.

Murata lo había retado a tocar el timbre de la vecina, una mujer gruñona entrada en años, esperar a que abriera la puerta y decirle un chiste de mal gusto. Desgraciadamente, la mujer usaba bordón y había estado a punto de atinarle en la cabeza; qué bueno que tenía unos reflejos muy bien desarrollados, porque si no, hubiera regresado a casa descalabrado. Luego, Wolfram lo había retado a tomarse un yogurt en mal estado del frigorífico. Sí, había sido fácil, porque no sabía tan mal, pero su estomago lleno de cerveza no había pensado lo mismo y había estado vomitando en el baño durante siete minutos exactos. Después de eso, Murata lo había retado a besar a Wolfram en los labios, con cronómetro y todo, pero no entendía por qué Wolfram se había mostrado tan entusiasmado ante la idea de besarlo después de verlo vomitando en el retrete. Se había lavado los dientes y eso, pero…

—Ya me di cuenta, enclenque —siseó Wolfram, claramente pensando en lo mismo que él.

—Pe-pero… podemos hacerlo si sólo se trata de Verdades, ¿no? Además, tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento: estás verde, como cuando viajamos en barco.

—¡NO me hables de barcos ahorgh! —exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano.

Yuuri lo vio cerrar los ojos en la penumbra. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y las gotitas destellaban sobre su piel blanca. ¿Por qué tenía que lucir atractivo incluso cuando tenía ganas de vomitar?

—Esta… estagh… b-bien… sólo… s-sólo verdades, enclenque —aceptó, aún intentando no vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago sobre la mesa—. Pero no creas que… q-que he olvidado…  _lo otro._

Yuuri sonrió. Tenía la garganta reseca después de sus ataques de risa. Se acercó a la mesa a gatas y apoyó los codos sobre la superficie.

—¿Quién gira la botella, tú o yo?

—¡Sólo hazlo, Yuuri!

—Bien, bien —rió, sujetando la botella de cristal con los dedos para darle un empujón fuerte hacía los costados. La botella giró un par de veces antes de que la tapa se detuviera apuntando el brazo de Wolfram, que ya había logrado controlarse—. Oh,  _Honey-chan._

—Púdrete.

—Cállate. Veamos: una pregunta para  _Honey-chan…_ —se preguntó en voz alta, fingiendo concentración, frunciendo el entrecejo y rascándose el mentón con los dedos—. ¿Cuál es tu secreto  _más_ vergonzoso?

Wolfram enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿ _Mi_ secreto  _más_ vergonzoso? —preguntó con voz maliciosa.

—Ajá —confirmó Yuuri, dudando.

—A veces, cuando estamos en tu habitación en el Pacto de Sangre, finjo que duermo para que te confíes y hagas…  _cosas_ —respondió, agregando un toque de malicia a la última palabra que dejó salir entre sus labios.

Yuuri palideció y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué "cosas" estás hablando, Wolfram? —preguntó, asustado, intentando hacer memoria: ¿había hecho alguna  _cosa_ vergonzosa delante de Wolfram dormido? Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios…

—Una pregunta por turno, Yuuri —sentenció Wolfram, arrebatándole la botella para girarla. La tapa del objeto amenazó con volver a apuntarlo un par de veces, pero, finalmente, se detuvo contra el pecho de Yuuri, que se sintió como si lo estuvieran apuntando con un rifle—. ¡Ja! —rió Wolfram, aunque no había ni pizca de felicidad en su voz. Era algo más parecido al regodeo que a la felicidad, de hecho. Yuuri tragó saliva—, ¿por qué no quisiste besarme?

Auch, el rifle acababa de dispararse y la bala le dio justo en el corazón. El sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente y sus extremidades empezaron a temblar. Los ojos verdes de Wolfram estaban fijos en su rostro sin piedad. Yuuri observó en todas direcciones, buscando una posible vía de escape.

—¿De qué clase de cosas estabas hablando? —quiso contraatacar.

Wolfram levantó un dedo acusador y apuntó su rostro como si fuera una espada.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Así no es el juego!

—¡Qué curioso que lo menciones, porque estuve toda una maldita hora explicándote en qué consistía! —le reprochó Yuuri.

—¡Fueron treinta y cinco minutos!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Así no es el juego! ¡ _Tienes_ que responder!

—Pu-pues…

— _¿Por qué no quisiste besarme?_

—Porque… Wolfram… yo… ¿no puedes simplemente hacer otro comentario ridículo para reírnos como hace veinte minutos? —preguntó, desesperado. Wolfram hizo una mueca—. ¡Está bien! ¡No quise besarte porque…!

—Ajá —incitó Wolfram, verdaderamente atento a sus palabras.

Yuuri cerró las manos en apretados puños y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor...

— _Nunca_ he besado a nadie, Wolfram.

Lo "peor" fue que Wolfram se echó a reír sobre la mesa, como hace veinte minutos, pero sin él.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —exclamó el rubio, levantando un poco el rostro de la madera para observarlo. Yuuri agradeció que estuviera oscuro, pues así Wolfram no podría ver el rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Yuuri? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Y no has besado a nadie en tu vida? ¡Que mi madre no te oiga decir eso, por favor, que no te oiga! Seguro hace una convocatoria…

—Ya cállate, Wolfram —pidió Yuuri, deletéreo—. Y quiero advertirte que lo que pasa en Japón, se queda en Japón. Es más, lo que pasa en Saitama, se queda en Saitama. ¡No! ¡Lo que pasa en ésta sala, se queda en ésta sala! Así que no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole al mundo entero que yo…

—No pensaba contárselo a nadie, Yuuri —interrumpió Wolfram—, a pesar de todo —a Yuuri no le gustaron esas cuatro palabras—, eres mi prometido y te respeto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

—¡Entonces deja de reírte! —Gritó—. Una de las principales razones por las que no he besado a nadie es porque está todo éste asunto del compromiso alrededor de nosotros, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quien te respeta a ti soy yo y por eso no me he atrevido a…? —pero cortó sus palabras de golpe. Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que toda la atención de Wolfram estaba puesta en sus alegatos.

El mazoku había dejado de burlarse, pero sus facciones aun conservaban un dejo soñador. Yuuri se sentía como si acabaran de patearlo en el estomago. ¿Enserio había dicho todo aquello? ¿Cuánto había tomado? ¿Qué demonios tenía ese alcohol? ¿Poción parlanchina? Revisó la etiqueta, sólo por si acaso…

—Yuuri.

—¿Qué Wolf?

—Gira la botella. Esto aún no se ha acabado —sonrió, pícaro.

Yuuri detestaba que se comportara así. Esa sonrisa siempre terminaba enviando un ramalazo de excitación a su…

Giró la botella. La tapa señaló la pared. Wolfram usó uno de sus dedos para orientarla hacía su propio cuerpo.

—Eso es hacer trampa.

—Pensé que querías saber qué cosas me gusta verte hacer en la habitación…

—Aunque, pensándolo bien, como éste no es un juego oficial, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la…

—Gracias, Yuuri, eso pensé —respondió Wolfram a su elocuencia, enarcando una ceja y conteniendo una sonrisa—. Bien —susurró, riendo de manera tonta repentinamente, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano temblorosa—.  _Me gusta_ cuando crees que no te estoy viendo y te luces delante del espejo, flexionando los músculos de tus brazos y eso. Es  _tierno._  ¡Oh, vamos, no te pongas así! —exclamó cuando Yuuri decidió cubrirse el rostro con un cojín.

El problema fue que tomó el que Murata usaba de almohada, por lo que la cabeza del joven de gafas impactó contra el brazo del sofá. Las gafas se le torcieron sobre el puente de la nariz y Yuuri aprovechó eso como distracción, se las quitó cuidadosamente, las plegó y las colocó sobre la mesita al lado del sillón. Era consciente de que Wolfram seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, pero al menos podía darle la espalda mientras se encargaba de Murata.

—Otra parte de ese secreto vergonzoso, Yuuri, es que  _me gusta verte._ En verdad me gusta mucho. Creo que eres  _atractivo._

—Ujum.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Wolfram, sorprendido por la breve respuesta que había obtenido. Gateando, se acercó a Yuuri y lo obligó a mirarlo, sujetándole el rostro con los dedos—.  _Sabes_ que es cierto —susurró, acercándose más de la cuenta.

Ahora, a pesar de la oscuridad, Yuuri podía ver a la perfección sus ojos verdes: dos lagos profundos en los que se sumergiría sin dudar. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ya estaba sumergido hasta el cuello.  _Por eso no he besado a nadie._

Una mano de Wolfram se apoyó sin cuidado sobre su hombro y la otra, sobre su pecho. Algunos rizos rubios le hicieron cosquillas en el rostro cuando Wolfram se inclinó hacia adelante. Yuuri recargó la espalda en el sillón donde Murata dormitaba, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su amigo de ojos oscuros seguía completamente dormido.

Observó a Wolfram con ojos penetrantes. Levantó una mano y le tocó el cabello. Era como rozar una madeja de algodón con los dedos. Wolfram parpadeó, pero no se alejó. Permitió que Yuuri siguiera explorando con las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo la piel nívea de su frente, sus párpados y sus mejillas. Intercambiaron otra mirada. Casi volvieron a reír.

Wolfram estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Yuuri, estiradas hacía adelante, debajo de la mesita. Dejó caer los hombros hacía adelante mientras humedecía sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Ahora, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia; sus alientos se mezclaban. Alcohol.

—¿Nunca has besado a nadie? —preguntó Wolfram con un susurro, como si no supiera de antemano la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Yuuri tragó saliva y cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?

Wolfram sonrió. Su rostro se inclinó hacía un costado. Sus labios rozaron los de Yuuri. Robándole el alma como un Dementor, eso estaba haciendo. Instintivamente se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando de nuevo ese suave contacto. Le hubiera gustado, al menos, que Wolfram dejara de sonreír como un depredador.

Cuando Yuuri alcanzó esa boca rosada como el pétalo de una flor, unió sus labios a ella y no le permitió escapar. Aunque su cuerpo entero se sacudía de emoción y nervios, se obligó a mantenerse firme, mientras Wolfram sólo reía y repartía diminutos besos encima de su boca. Era obvio que tenía experiencia, al menos más que él.

Besarlo se sentía extraño, demasiado húmedo, demasiado suave, demasiado dulce… pero le gustaba. Se permitió sujetar los bajos de la chaqueta de Wolfram, como si temiera que el hombre pudiera escapar, y sintió las manos de Wolfram acariciándole con dulzura el cabello de la nuca, provocando que un delicioso cosquilleo le recorriera la espina dorsal.

_Oh, Dios mío._

¿En verdad un simple beso podía sentirse tan bien?

Wolfram separó sus labios con la punta de su lengua y se introdujo al interior de su boca. Eso fue todavía más extraño, por lo que Yuuri se apartó, asustado, buscando en los ojos de Wolfram una explicación. Sólo encontró más risas.

—Tranquilo.

Pero Yuuri no podía tranquilizarse sabiendo que la saliva de Wolf se había mezclado con la suya, que sus lenguas habían chocado y que él había vomitado hace una hora. ¿Se habría lavado bien los dientes? Dios, por favor, di que sí. Pero supuso que Wolfram ya se hubiera quejado de no ser así.

Estaba respirando de manera irregular y sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Wolfram aprovechó su turbación para acomodarse mejor sobre sus piernas. Sin esperar a que se tranquilizara, volvió a besarlo en los labios, pero ésta vez de manera más demandante, Yuuri escuchó su propio gemido y no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Quiso alejarse, pero las manos de Wolfram estaban fijas en su nuca, acariciándolo, relajándolo, obligándolo a necesitar  _más._

Las manos de Wolfram se deslizaron por su cuello hacia el interior de su camisa, dispuestas a tocar más piel. Yuuri se estremeció y quiso apartarse de nuevo, pero Wolfram no se lo permitió. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fuerza en momentos como ese cuando él se sentía desfallecer? Apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente en las piernas para sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer de espaldas sobre la mesa, pues el peso de Wolfram estaba apoyado contra sus rodillas.

—O-oye —dijo contra sus labios. Wolfram se separó un poco de él, pero sólo para desabotonar la parte superior de su camisa—, vas muy… —Wolfram volvió a besarlo, tragándose sus palabras.

Yuuri se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Wolfram adentrándose en su camisa, tocando sus hombros, su clavícula, su pecho… ¡Oh, detente! Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo obligó a alejarse de sus labios. El rompimiento del beso provocó un asqueroso ruido de succión. Un hilo de saliva unía sus labios.

Ok, eso era demasiado. Jadeando, se pasó una mano por el cabello y ayudó a Wolfram a bajar de sus piernas. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

—Wolf, creo que esto fue demasiado rápido…

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?

—¡No! ¡Es decir… sí! ¡No! ¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¡Fue…! ¡Eres…! ¡No malinterpretes…!

—Pero estás diciendo que no te gustó…

—¡No!

—Estás confundiéndome —jadeó Wolfram. Tenía las mejillas rojas.

Yuuri le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Lo único que debes saber es que esto, el beso, fue bueno. Es decir…  _me gustó_ —aclaró, cerrando las manos en puños para darse valor.

Wolfram sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, escucharon el sonido producido por los botones de un teléfono celular.

—¡Guardado! —Exclamó Murata, cerrando su teléfono e introduciéndolo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después tomar sus gafas de la mesilla al lado del sofá y ponérselas con cuidado—. Shibuya, es una lástima que tu teléfono se destruyera la primera vez que viajaste a Shin Makoku, de no ser así, podría pasarte éste maravilloso video por  _Bluetooth._ En fin, se irá a mis carpetas de favoritos. ¡Ah, supongo que podré enviárselo a Shouri-nissan por e-mail apenas llegue a mi casa!

—¡Murata!

—¡Shibuya, eso es peligroso! —exclamó el joven, apartando su cuello meticulosamente de las manos en jarras de su amigo.

—¡Pensé que estabas dormido!

—¡Lo estaba hasta que te robaste mi cojín!

—¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?!

—¡No quería interrumpirlos!

—¡No debiste gravarnos!

—¡Lo hice para tener pruebas del crimen! ¡La castidad de Bielefeld-kyo corre peligro cerca de ti!

—¡Por si no lo notaste, MI castidad corre peligro cerca de  _él_!

—Si no les molesta que pregunte, ¿qué es eso de  _bluetooth_? ¿Nos gravó? ¿Cómo en esas películas que vemos en el cine? ¿Le enviará el video a Shouri? ¡¿Cómo qué tu castidad corre peligro cerca de mí, enclenque del demonio?! ¡¿No acabas de decir que el beso te gustó?! ¡¿Por qué diablos están corriendo por toda la casa?!

—¡Wolfram, ese no es el punto! —gritó Yuuri, intentando arrebatarle el teléfono a un sorpresivamente rápido Murata mientras escapaba de las manos de Wolfram.


End file.
